Desco Unit
Type: Outsider (Demon, Construct, Monster) Hit Die: d12 A Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism is a powerful man-made demon, created to be a deadly warrior and is incredibly versatile in all scenarios. The Desco unit was created first by professor Kazamatsuri on Earth, but has since been captured and replicated by the mad Scientist Overlord Mao. Desco units are all created in the original image of DESCO, however they do possess differences from the original. Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Fly (Dex), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster Weapon) (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Evilty: *Evilty* Usatako Charge When The Desco unit uses a technique on a creature, she heals a number of hit points equal to her constitution modifier x the number of enemies defeated with the technique. Race: • +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 wisdom, -4 Charisma, -4 Intelligence • Speed: 30 feet, Fly 10 feet (perfect), Swim 10 feet • small sized • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet •'Reach:' Desco units have an elongated reach of 10 feet. • +4 to Intimidate • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese, depending on where they are sent. •'Bonus Languages:' Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Desco Units are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Desco Unit’s weapon always appears as a set of two mouths at the end of her tentacles. These mouths attack as one attack and deal 1d12 damage and have a critical multiplier of x3. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Desco Unit can change into a super powerful Greataxe. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Desco Unit’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the Desco Unit transforms. Desco Unit Axe Greataxe Damage: 1d12 or Desco Unit’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 8 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Desco Units gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Desco Units also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Desco Unit Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Desco Unit's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Desco Unit must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases, monsters can use a higher level technique slot to perform a lower level technique. This mimics the effects of a heightened meta magic spell and therefore raises the technique's saving throw DC. A Desco Unit's relevant modifier is Constitution. Ability Boost Monster creatures do not gain the usual +1 bonus to an ability score every 4 levels, instead they gain powerful racial bonuses to specific racially important ability scores. Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Desco Units gain bonuses to Strength at levels 2, 6, and 12. Their Constitution Increases at levels 4, 8, and 14, and their Dexterity increases at level 10. Natural armor (Ex) Desco units gain natural armor at the times indicated on the chart above. Element Resistance (Ex) A Desco Unit gains energy resistance to a single element (Fire, Ice, Sonic, Acid, Electricity) you gain energy resistance to that element equal to the number listed on the chart. Bonus Feats (Ex) At levels 2, 4, 8, 11,15, and 19 the Desco unit gains bonus feats. These feats can be selected from the list of feats called combat feats, however they also add the following feats to the list. Stumptitude, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Hearty Stock, Beef Cakes, Dragon's Health, Hit Me, Bulls Eye. The only prerequisites that need to be met for these feats are level prereqs, other than that they can be taken regardless. Damage Reduction (Ex) Desco units gain Damage Reduction overcome by Good weapons, as indicated on the chart above. Usatako Adaptation (Ex) At 2nd level, Desco units are extremely adaptable to any environment and to handle any task. A Desco unit gains an adaptation pool equal to 1/2 her level + her constitution modifier. This adaptation pool refreshes every day after resting. As a standard action, a Desco unit can spend a point in her Adaptation Pool to gain one of the following effects. • As a swift action, Increase land speed by 30 feet for 1 round (1 Point) • Breathe under water for 1 minute per level (1 point) • As a swift action, increase swim speed by 30 feet for 1 round. (1 point) At 5th level, a Desco unit can spend points to do the following tasks. • Increase fly speed by 30 feet for 1 round per level (2 points) • As an instant action, increase her energy resistance by 5 for 1 round(2 points) • As a swift action, gain a +4 bonus to one skill check. (1 point) Finally, at 10th level, a Desco unit can spend points to do the following. • Become immune to one element for 1 round (2 points) • Gain Resistance 10 to a strange element (Negative Energy, Positive Energy, Force, Disintegration) for 1 round (3 points) • Permanently switch the energy resistance granted by your class (4 points) • Gain a +4 bonus to armor class for the remainder of the round. (1 point) • Gain a fly or swim or burrow speed equal to your land speed for 1 minute per level (5 points) Ferocity (Ex) At 3rd level, A Desco unit doesn't know when to quit, and can stay alive long after she should have keeled over from blood loss. A Desco Unit remains conscious and can continue fighting even if its hit point total is below 0. The creature is still staggered and loses 1 hit point each round. A Desco Unit still dies when its hit point total reaches a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. Born Destroyer (Ex) At 5th level a Desco realizes it's destructive potential and realizes that the entire world has been built up before it so it could dismantle it. A Desco unit can take any fighter only feats, treating it's Desco level as it's fighter level -4. In addition, Despite being a monster type, Desco units can use the sunder combat maneuver as if it were humanoid. Fast Healing (Su) A Desco unit gains fast healing as described in the chart above. Conversion (Su) At 7th level, a Desco unit gains one of it's most unique abilities. A number of times per day equal to 3+ the Desco unit's unmodified strength modifier, the Desco unit can take standard action to alter it's ability scores based on what it needs to accomplish. By subtracting numbers (In intervals of -2) from one ability score or another. For every 4 points you remove from one ability score, you gain a +2 bonus in a different score of your choosing (Up to +8), she can place the bonus in a different ability score. For instance, if a Desco unit needs to have a more nimble body to better face her foes, she may subtract 4 points from her wisdom and 8 from her strength, to grant herself a +6 bonus to dexterity. This bonus lasts for 1 round. It is a standard action to activate, however it can be upheld as a swift action every round. A Desco cannot bring one of her ability scores down past 1 with this, and her intelligence cannot drop past 3. Resurgence (Su) At 11th level, a Desco unit has learned to take a beating and just won't lie down and die already. Once per day for every 5 levels the Desco unit possesses, She can heal herself for a number of hit points equal to her Strength modifier as a standard action that provokes no attacks of opportunity. Ultimate Endurance (Su) At 15th level, a Desco unit becomes the pinnacle of living. She is no longer staggered nor takes 1 hit point damage per round when below 0 hit points, and can be dropped down to negative 2X her constitution score before she dies. Usatako Split (Su) At 16th level a Desco unit learns to work without the Tentacled backpack like Usatako that it shares it's life with. As a standard action, the Desco unit can split with the Usatako. Both creatures split the Desco unit's total hit points, and none of the Desco unit's fast healing abilities work while it's disconnected. The Usatako retains the fly and swim speeds, however the Desco unit retains the land speed. The Usatako possesses the same ability scores and abilities as the Desco, however it's attack rolls are at a -4 penalty. If the Desco has abilities usable only so many times per day, the number of times per day they can be used are not increased but rather the pool of times is split between the two of them. The Usatako cannot use techniques, however By spending points from the Usatako Adaptation pool equal to 1 point for every 2 levels of the spell (Rounded down), the Usatako can utilize the following spells. Scorching Ray, Ray of enfeeblement, Ray of Frost, Admonishing Ray, Ray of Exhaustion, Hellfire Ray, Polar Ray, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, or Magic Missile. If the Usatako is destroyed, it reforms on the Desco Unit's back, however the Desco does not recover the hit points that were lost until it fully heals. The Usatako cannot be used again until the Desco has rested for 8 hours. If it is not destroyed however, an Usatako can be disconnected from the Desco for 10 minutes per level, and if reconnected before the duration ends it can be disconnected again to move freely with the remaining amount of time left before it must return. Not all of the time must be used consecutively. Cosmic Horror (Su) A Desco unit summons up her horrible energies from the bleak, darkness and uses it to drive her foes insane. Once per day for every 5 levels the Desco possesses, enemies within 30 feet that see the Desco unit use a technique must make a will saving throw DC: 10+1/2 Desco's level+ Desco Unit Strength modifier, or have their minds blasted by a confusion spell. This lasts for 1 round per level. A creature that succeeds it's save is not immune to a Desco's Cosmic Horror ability, but does gain a cumulative +4 bonus to the save every time he sees it within 24 hours. Final Boss (Su) At 20th level, a Desco unit becomes the epitome of terror and destruction and becomes a final boss. When you are at 1/2 of your total hit points, your Damage Reduction and energy resistances all increase by 5 and you gain a +4 bonus to Strength and Dexterity, you also gain a +20 boost to move speed. When you reach 25% of your total hit points you will gain a further +4 bonus to strength and dexterity as well as a further +20 bonus to move speed, a +4 bonus to armor class, your Energy resistance and DR increase by 5, and an additional move action every round. If the Desco unit's hit points ever raise above the value with which this was granted, the ability ends until her hit points lower again. Desco Unit Techniques 1st-Level Desco Techniques— Ray of Frost, Ray of Sickening, Ray of Enfeeblement, Magic Missile, Adjuring Step, Endure Elements, Protection from Alignment, Shield, Shock Shield, Air Bubble, Corrosive Touch, Infernal Healing, Mage Armor, Anticipate Peril, Detect Secret Doors, See Alignment, True strike, Moment of Greatness, Unprepared combatant, Cause Fear, Ant Haul, Magic Weapon, Mirror Strike, Star 2nd-Level Desco Techniques— Scorching Ray, Admonishing Ray, Bullet Shield, Endure Elements communal, Resist Energy, Warding Weapon, Protection from Alignment communal, Slipstream, See Invisibility, Tactical Acumen, Burning Gaze, Defensive Shock, Flaming Sphere, Spontaneous Immolation, Blur, Scare, Unshakable Chill, Badger's Ferocity, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace, Recoil Fire 3rd-Level Desco Techniques— Lightning Bolt, Ray of Exhaustion, Cloak of Winds, Dispel Magic, Magic Circle against alignment, Protection from energy, Resist energy communal, Ablative Barrier, Pellet Blast, Arcane Sight, Locate Weakness, Heroism, Rage, Diamond Spray, Draconic Reservoir, Elemental Aura, Fireball, Hydraulic Torrent, Pain Strike, Wind Wall, Displacement, Vampiric Touch, Blink, Water breathing, Mega Star, **Final Boss Arises, **Tyrant Ball (Magichange) 4th-Level Desco Techniques— Dimensional anchor, Lesser globe of invulnerability, communal protection from energy, stoneskin, black tentacles, dimension door, Greater infernal Healing, Arcane Eye, Detect Scrying, Locate Creature, Confusion, Agonize, Ball Lightning, Detonate, Dragon's Breath, Fire Shield, Ice Storm, Resilient Sphere, Shout, Volcanic Storm, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice, Boneshatter, Enervation, Firefall, Ride the waves 5th-Level Desco Techniques— Life Bubble, Communal Stoneskin, Unbreakable construct, Wreath of Blades, Teleport, Telepathic Bond, Cone of Cold, Icy Prison, Lightning Arc, Mass Pain Strike, Sonic Thrust, Waves of Fatigue, Echolocation, Fickle Winds, Rapid Repair, Giga Star 6th-Level Desco Techniques— Hellfire Ray, Chain Lightning, Antimagic field, Globe of invulnerability, Guards and wards, Repulsion, Battlemind Link, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Cold Ice Strike, Contagious Flame, Freezing Sphere, Disintegrate, Fluid Form, **Mini Desco Decoy 7th-Level Desco Techniques— Banishment, Spell Turning, Caustic Eruption, Greater Teleport, Greater Arcane Sight, Insanity, Delayed Blast Fireball, Ki Shout, Ethereal Jaunt, Firebrand, Reverse Gravity, Omega Star 8th-Level Desco Techniques— Polar Ray, Dimensional Lock, Protection from Spells, Symbol of Insanity, Greater Shout, Stormbolts, Sunburst, Temporal Stasis, **True Godly Weapon 9th-Level Desco Techniques— Mage's Disjunction, Teleportation Circle, Foresight, Heroic Invocation, Overwhelming Presence, Crushing Hand, Meteor Swarm, Energy Drain, Fiery Body, Time Stop, **Full Desco Burst (Magichange) = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Desco Unit Reincarnation